1. Field
Embodiments relate to a case for a battery and a secondary battery including the case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable batteries, i.e., batteries that are used many times. Such secondary batteries may be used in portable small devices, e.g., cellular phones, notebooks, computers, cameras, camcorders, etc., or may be used as a power source for driving a motor, e.g., of high output hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), electric vehicles (EV), electric scooters, etc. Such a secondary battery may include an electrode assembly, a case accommodating the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly coupled to an upper portion of the case.